super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazz The Cat
Jazz The Cat! Jazz is a ghostly cat. He's a ghost cause the dapper doctor removed all his blood and a spooky scary skeleton! He is very curious, and dumb sometimes. But he is a great cat once you get to know him! He can also make spaceships. He has a secret love for the cat, but is not ready to confess. As you know, they are both cats. Appearance A ghost cat scrub! Anyway, he is a black and white cat. That is a ghost. 'Nuff said. Quotes Meowtastic! Beefy is my senpai. I mean, who doesn't have him as it? He's sweggy! Hi there! GET REKT SKRUB! Terry, mind if we go for some tea? Deer God! (Pun intended) Look at that. It's a Mt. Dew. Can i have it? I'm hungry for food. I hate it when my chair falls over and i get hurt. Destroy... DESTROY... LEMME SEND YOU TO OBLIVION! Trivia Jazz sometimes goes with spooky to partys, maybe its cause they are both ghosts? Jazz has many senpai's. He has a secret love for the cat. He hates specimen 4. Its not confirmed why. At night, he snuggles up with specimen 2947294827402758. Don't pick him up when he is mad... specimen 4 got owned. He is one of the 2 people who don't lose there way. '' Dont lose your way...'' He is officially the first one to get pictures, more and more pictures. It's because he makes spaceships and test rooms to test his beams at. He likes it when you pet his stomach. Powers WHEN HE IS HAPPY Two words. Beam. Sword. Not as good at spooky, but can SHAAA! WHEN HE IS MAD Beam sword and shaa. When he says: "DIE SKURB" Then he causes a nuke sized explosion! One punch and your lungs can explode! He can summon in 10 ninjas! THE LEGENDARY POWER No one knows how he did it, but one time, when specimen 4 started bothering him.... This is what happened. Spec 4: -bothers- Jazz: -Starts charging up, mother brain style- Spec 4: Wait whats going on? Jazz: -does this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54KyDslgEA0- (Skip to 0:48) Relationships Darkstar: Chatted a few times, it's getting there. Beefy: Beef Bros! Terry: Became friends (A little bit) Isk: Chat, and pokemonz! Doraemon: Just an acquaintance. The Cat: See a few captions up. Teh tickle mawnstar!: Friends! (I mean, why not?) Bed Head Zed: The cause of his ghost life, and also a great acquaintance. WP: Became friends after a big chat. Doge: Not too much yet. FreeWillyNilly: The same as teacup terry's description of him. Personality Jazz is pretty sweggy! He is happy, swaggy, and friendly. But no one has seen his bad side yet when you get him mad.... He becomes a burning pile of rage! He beccomes grumpy, mad, and evil! He also becomes super strong! So strong, that he was 100 points away from specimen 420! Jazzy Tools Jazz has alot of tools. Here they are: Jazz's Starship Jazz has a starship, equipped with: Energy Pellets Cat Beam! Cat beam mode two! Slicer of DOOM! Jazz's Powersuit Jazz is a big fan of metroid, so he made his own powersuit! High Defence: With his powersuit on, he is (almost) immune to noscopes and quickscopes. Lava can't hurt him, neither can acid. High Attack: Jazz's powersuit has 10 Beams. here they are: Power Beam: The power beam is a rapid fire beam that those tons of damage. Useful for taking out easy groups of foes. Wave Beam: A beam that goes through walls, and has more damage than the power beam but it isn't rapid fire. It requires wave energy to unlock. Plasma Beam: A beam that blasts high amounts of plasma. It can go through glass, too. It has immense amount of damage, and can set foes on fire, and semi-rapid fire but it needs plasma energy to unlock. Ice Beam: Damage ''slightly ''better than the power beam, and it freezes foes. Requires ice to unlock. Wide Beam: A high radition beam that is rapid fire and covers a wide range, and is better than the wave beam. Requires wave energy and spazer beam. But, Sometimes you might perfer wave beam over it as it does nothing to wave beam only foes. Spazer Beam: ''Slightly ''more attack than the power beam, and it shoots three shots so It covers a bigger range. Requires spazer energy. Annihilator Beam: One of Jazz's Personal fave's. It has a homing function, and it does tons of damage. Jazz likes it because it's black and white, like him. Requires wave, plasma, wide, and dark and light energy. Hyper beam: When jazz is in his power suit, he can't quite do his ultimate ability without harming himself so he created the hyper beam, a recreation of it that's safer in his power suit. Requires all the beams and hyper energy. It's rapid fire, and rekts everything. Phazon Beam: When he stepped into some phazon energy while on a diffrent planet, he got this beam. It's very good, but requires the wave beam, wide beam, plasma beam, and phazon. Missles: Jazz can fire missles. It does lots of damage, and it helps him do beam combos. Charge Beam: Jazz can charge his beams! in this form, they do more damage and look awesome! Also needed for beam combos. Beam Combos: Plasma Burst Lots of plasma fly's out and destroys. Phazon Smoothie Using the built-in blender in the arm, it can make phazon smoothies which hurts really, really bad. Sonic Boom Rips a hole in space and time. Freeze Beam All foes will be froze to death 70% of the time. Wavebuster Who you gonna call? Spazer Punshment -pew- BOOM. Wide Punishment The same as spazer punishment, but a little weirder. Super Missile Like a missile, but triple the boom. Hyper Annihilation Enough to tear apart space and time, sends the target to oblivion. Stuff he can make in his arm blender TEA! Milkshake of Pure swag! Smoothies! Milkshakes! Mt. Dew! And more. Jazzy Wand Jazz has a magical wand. He knows only one spell so far, but it's the best spell ever. If he says, ALIKAZOOMIE! Then whoever it was targeted at, dies. Category:Swag Category:Badass Category:Awesome swag Category:Awesome Category:Invincible Category:Powerful Category:What the fudgesicle Category:Multi-personality Category:Cute Category:Spooky Category:Smoke weed everyday Category:Sexy Category:Menacing Category:TEA